left but not alone
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Izuku hasn't been coming to school Toshinori decides to why out why. Fem!Izuku


"I won't leave you, I promise." Inko held her 4 year old daughter close, trying desperately to hold back tears of her own.

"But It's all my fault though" Sobbed the little girl "If I had a quirk then daddy wouldn't leave."

 _I won't accept a quirkless brat as a child as mine or the worthless whore who brought it into the world._ Was Hisashi's parting words, he had packed his bags in less than an hour once Inko had told them about what the doctor had said.

"I'm sorry momma."

…

It was Wednesday evening classes ended an hour ago and Toshinori had just finished grading papers and was almost done getting ready for parent teacher interviews. When Aizawa came to get him announcing "Parents are here."

With a nod the blonde man stood and followed his colleague to the meeting room. 1-A's classroom was packed, Some kids brining both parents while some only bringing one. Toshinori wasn't all that surprised to see that Endeavour didn't show up, Instead Todoroki's older sister was there chatting animatedly while her brother looked to be only listening. Young Bakugou and his mother seemed to be having a glaring contest while a man who appeared to be his father just shook his head at the two. The Uraraka's and Tsuyu's families seemed to be getting to know each other. The pro hero scanned the room once more before frowning, the Midoriya's were nowhere in sight _They're probably late"_ Toshinori decided as the meetings started.

The Midoriya's never showed up,

….

Two days later no one had heard from Izuku, Nor had she showed up for class, Toshinori decided that enough was enough. "Aizawa." he called across the teachers lounge "Can you take over my class this afternoon?"

The underground hero grunted "You going to go see what's wrong with the problem child"

"Yes"

The tired man sighed leaning into his chair "Fine but you owe me."

That settled Toshinori packed his work up and left, heading to the Midoriya household. In no time at all the blonde man was knocking at the small apartment door receiving no response he tried again, A door to his left opened and a old women walked into the hallway.

"She wont answer" She told the blonde before muttering "I thought that stupid women was stronger than this, just leaving like that. Poor girl deserves better."

Toshinori was confused "Do you know how I can get in?"

The old woman nodded going inside for a minute before coming back out walking to the door and unlocking it with a key. "Now I don't know who you are but I'm going to trust that your not here to hurt young Izuku. Enough has happened to her in the past few days." With one last look The women let Toshinori into the apartment.

No lights were on, not a sound to be heard walking inside he found a light switch on the wall just ahead of him and flicking it on, as a warm light filled the apartment he found it was mostly empty, A small loveseat placed against the wall and an empty Tv stand across from it. Frowning he continued on passing the kitchen on his way down the hall he couldn't help to see that most of the cupboards were open and empty, devoid of a kitchen table and chairs.

Things weren't adding up. Down the hall Toshinori opened the first door leading to an empty bedroom, the marks on the carpet told him it wasn't always this way. Leaving it open he walked over to the next one -this one had an all might themed name plate with his successors name- hearing a something from the inside Toshinori quietly knocked before opening the door. Some of the tension fell from his shoulders when he saw his protege curled up on the floor beside the bed and nightstand. "Young Midoriya?" he called softly. "I'm coming in."

The girl flinched but didn't look up "I'm going to turn on the light okay?"

No response, but he flicked the light on anyway. Her room was spotless posters hung on every available surface lots containing his hero persona while others had other heros like , Present mic, Midnight, Gang Orca and more, The desk was packed with books, paper and other writing utensils. The bed was made and the only thing on the nightstand beside it was a note and a plastic bank card. "Midoriya?"

The green hair girls lack of response was getting to the blonde, walking closer he couldn't help but to see what was on the note.

 _Izuku,_

 _I'm done. The bank card is for the account your father left. Money is deposited every second week._

 _Inko_

Uncurling slightly eyes unfocused the green haired girl signed **Im sorry**. A wave of dread washed over Toshinori, -The old woman's words in the hall finally making sense- clueing in on the fact that Midoriya Inko abandoned her 16 year old daughter.

After a quick phone call to Aizawa and the headmaster informing them what happened had both recovery girl and the underground hero rushing to the Midoriya apartment.

Recovery Girl took one look at Izuku before informing "Acute Stress Disorder. Its where stress from either a singular or multiple traumatic events build up and hit a person all at once. With how the first half of their first year went, I'm surprised that so far it hasn't happened to more of your students. Their only children after all."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Toshinori took one look at the girl he had bundled on the sofa. Helplessness radiating through his body.

"Unfortunately not Toshinori, She has to let it run its course." Recovery girl looked around the almost empty apartment "When she left it looks like Mrs. Midoriya took everything with her. It won't be good for the girl to stay here. Even if she was in a stable state of mind it is actually illegal to leave a minor alone without their guardian checking in on them every few months and from the look of that note her mother won't be doing that. "

"She can stay with me." The blonde offered "I mean Izuku seems to respond to me more than the anyone else."

After a quick call to the principal to confirm that it was alright to have Izuku stay with Toshinori, had recovery girl helping Izuku pack a bit of clothes, then they were off to his apartment.

…..

Two weeks later Izuku still wasn't talking, She was going to school, doing her assignments and taking part in training but still not being verbal.

Toshinori will admit at the first few days were a bit awkward at his apartment especially with Izuku not being focused all the time but as time progressed she got better she would have good days and bad days where she would lie in her room, lights off and blinds closed only coming out when she really had to. On those days Toshinori would give her space or just curl up next to her offering his silent support.

The class took Izuku's silence in stride and badgered both him and Aizawa into bumping up their ASL classes to be able to "talk" to the teen.

…..

After a month of looking Naomasa had finally called to inform them that they had found Inko and was charging her for child neglect and abandonment. Izuku took it hard -she still loved her mother even after just being left like that-.

"Are you okay?" Toshinori hedged leaning against the door to Izuku's room name plaque viberant against her door, -They had decided to bring the rest of Izuku's things over- It was a bad day for the teen, Anxiety through the roof jumping at every little sound and touch while unable to focus on her work. She probably would have drowned at the USJ if Aizawa hadn't rescued her.

Izuku shook her head, burying her face further into the bed. With a sigh the blond pushed off the doorway and crossed the room lightly tapping the girls side signaling for her to scootch over before lying beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Shuffling closer to the former No.1 hero -who in turn just wrapped her up in a hug- shoulders shaking as choked sob escaped her.

"She left, Just like him" Sobbed the teen, -Shocking toshinori warmth spread through his chest as he finally heard his successors voice for the first time in a month- as she clung to her guardian's shirt. Voice dry and hoarse from disuse. "She promised me she wouldn't leave. Hisashi left because I didn't have a quirk and-and mom left because I-I-I do have a quirk. I don't understand what did I do wrong, Why does nobody want me?"

Toshinori held the girl tightly as she sobbed, He didn't know why Inko decided to abandon her daughter. It pissed him off to know that she didn't even have the courage to say goodbye in person. To just ditch her in that empty apartment with a note and a bank card that's it. "I want you." The man stated running a hand through her long green hair " Quirk or no quirk, I will always want you Izuku. I won't ever leave you."

If possible Izuku started crying harder. "But both Inko and your father's actions prove that they don't deserve you. If they can't support you and love you for who you are then they aren't worth the tears."

They stayed like that for a while, But Toshinori wasn't worried anymore somehow it felt like the girl was finally healing.

….

"Hey dad" Greeted Izuku walking into her fathers apartment.

Toshinori pulled her into a big hug, smiling at the giggle that escaped the young women. "Hello Izu, How was work? I feel like you haven't come by in forever."

"Well if you came by the house every now and again it wouldn't be." Teased the girl as they walked into the living room,

Toshinori starting the coffee pot before sitting across from his daughter. "And deal with that beast of a cat Aizawa got you. No thanks I'm perfectly fine staying away from those claws."

Izuku laughed as her father's face "Work is good, Kirishima and I managed to take down a drug ring yesterday so that was fun." Izuku and Toshinori chatted about day to day things catching each other up on what's been going on in their lives.

"So on the phone you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Would this happen to be the reason Shouto came by the other day?"

Izuku nodding shyly a light dusting of red over her cheeks as she showed her dad her left hand where a simple gold band with a single diamond embedded in the center sat. "He asked me to marry him." she confessed.

"Congratulations my girl" Beamed her father, " But that doesn't seem to be all. What's wrong Izu?"

The 23 year old looked really nervous fidgeting slightly under her fathers searching stare before his eyes went wide "Is this a shotgun wedding!"

Izuku blushed, eyes wide and embarrassed waving her hands around frantically. "What no way, I'm not pregnant dad why would you think that! Even if I was why would I still be doing full time hero work!" Groaning izuku let her burning face fall into her palms "Jeeze."

Toshinoris face was bright red as well "Well you looked really nervous and Shouto did ask rather suddenly."

Glaring at her father pouting her told him. "We've been dating for 5 years and friends for 7, its not sudden."

"Okay, okay point taken, Now what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath she whispered "Do you think mom and Hisashi would come?"

The former hero felt his heart stop, Both Inko and Hisashi had abandoned Izuku. The girl had tried talking to her mother a year or so after she left but it didn't end well the older women was furious for being charged and took it out on her daughter. "Do you want them too?"

"We'll I just thought that they might want to see, I mean they- I don't know." The young hero was too kind. "Uraraka and Tysu, had their mothers help pick out their dress and help them plan and it makes me feel like I should want that too. Like I'm obligated to."

Looking her father straight in the eye Izuku gave him a watery smile. "I'm happy you adopted me don't get me wrong but I just don't know."

Toshinori gripped his daughter's hand gently. "It's okay to be confused Izuku. But just remember that you are not obligated to do or want anything. I bet you Michiru would love to take you to do those things. That women adores you."

Its was true Shouto's mother loved her like one of her own always dragging her and Fyumi to do girly things Izuku would never think about doing. "What ever you decide to do I will support you okay?"

…..

A week later Toshinori got a phone call while on his lunch break at U.A "Hello."

"Hi dad" Izuku's voice was bright and cheerful on the other end. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

The former pro looked at the calendar at his desk finding tomorrow empty he told her "I'm free what's up?"

"Wouldyougodressshoppingwithmeplease."

Toshinori spat blood coughing as he spoke "Dress shopping?"

The line was silent before a small "Please" was heard "I know what I said last saturday but why follow what everyone expects and does. You have been there for me when I really needed it and you are my father and I would like you to come and help me pick out a dress."

Toshinori smiled into his phone "I would love to help you Izuku, Now where do you want to check out first."


End file.
